


Segredo

by nathaliacam



Series: Segredo [1]
Category: Robsten, Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Menções de sexo, Menções de uso de cigarro, Menções de uso de maconha, Menções de uso de álcool
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaliacam/pseuds/nathaliacam
Summary: Reflexões de Rob no dia 9 de abril de 2017, nove anos após o dia em que ele a conheceu, quatro anos depois que tudo acabou.





	1. Nota da autora

**Jamais pensei que fosse publicar uma história neste ship novamente. Na verdade, jamais pensei que teria vontade de escrever ficções novamente, depois de tantos anos.**

**Esta oneshot é a consequência de um mergulho nostálgico que resolvi dar há meses. Reler a saga Crepúsculo me fez relembrar os motivos pelos quais eu era apaixonada por ela, e todas as outras paixões que ela me trouxe. Robsten é uma delas.**

**Robsten foi uma fase incrível da minha adolescência. Eles eram, pra mim, o casal perfeito, o amor que eu sonhava encontrar, o significado da palavra “destino”. Hoje, oito anos mais velha, sem esse amor tão incrível ter acontecido, e sem nem mesmo acreditar que o destino exista, eles ainda representam o que eu um dia quero achar. Diferentemente do que eu pensava, hoje quero encontrar (e talvez tenha encontrado, pensando melhor) alguém que me marque como eles (e disso eu tenho certeza) foram marcados um pelo outro.**

**Quero deixar claro aqui o meu profundo respeito por Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart, como pessoas e como artistas. Eles são ídolos que nunca morrerão em mim, uma fase incrível da minha vida; um pedaço de mim. Sendo assim, _esta história não tem a menor intenção de difamá-los ou de representar quaisquer verdades absolutas. Ressalto, ainda, meu respeito por todos aqueles envolvidos em suas vidas, seja no passado, no presente ou no futuro._**

**Esta história é a angústia que me sufocou durante os dias em que me dediquei a relembrar o meu passado, que se mistura ao passado deles. Representa a forma como eu imaginei que a história deles tenha acontecido, e justifica acontecimentos em minha cabeça.**

**Indico que você ouça a música “Segredo”, da Sandy, que nomeia a fanfic e que me inspirou a desabafar ao entrar neste personagem narrador.**

**Não tenho expectativas quanto a esta história, eu só queria publicar o que eu _necessitava_ escrever. Esta oneshot foi publicada anteriormente no Wattpad sob o usuário de _alwaysinrainymood_ , também de minha posse.**

**Sendo assim, comecemos:**

**DISCLAIMER:** Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart não me pertencem, nunca me pertenceram, jamais me pertencerão. Nada do que nesta história é narrado aconteceu, acontece ou acontecerá. Não há intenções de prejudicar os nomes aqui citados de nenhuma forma. A música utilizada como trilha sonora desta história não é de minha autoria, e as citações foram feitas devidamente.


	2. Segredo

_Hoje eu acordei com vontade de te ver_

_Já faz tanto tempo, que até assusta_

_Me assusta não saber nada de você_

_E não ter com quem falar de mim_

_Eu mudei o meu cabelo_

_Me tatuei_

_Troquei de carro e de amor_

_Tenho alguns bons amigos_

_E ainda me sinto tão só_

_Conta um segredo_

_Como aqueles que nós vivemos juntos_

_Esquece o enredo_

_Diz que ainda tem lugar pra nós_

_Hoje eu acordei com vontade de te ver_

_Já faz tanto tempo e eu ainda me lembro_

_Me lembro do teu corpo e cada canto teu_

_A mais do que eu sei_

_Tão vivo em mim_

_Me mudei_

_Troquei de emprego_

_Conheci outros lugares e dores_

_Já não sou mais tão menina_

_E ainda me sinto tão só_

_Conta um segredo_

_Como aqueles que nós vivemos juntos_

_Esquece o enredo_

_Diz que ainda tem lugar pra nós_

**Segredo - Sandy**


	3. Capítulo Único

 

_  
_ **Abril de 2017**

 

Abri os olhos sabendo exatamente que dia era aquele. Um dia doloroso. Um dia que há quatro anos contém um sabor amargo, as lembranças que outrora foram momentos maravilhosos, prazerosos.

Sempre ouvi que prazer e dor eram duas faces da mesma moeda. Agora eu entendia

Me levantei da cama e fui até a cozinha, um cigarro já pendurado entre os meus dedos, a fumaça escapando por minhas narinas. A cápsula de café foi para a cafeteira e o barulho que ela fazia era o único som do ambiente. Meus olhos não focavam em nada que não fosse as lembranças que me corroíam.

Apoiei um cotovelo na mesa e apertei minha testa contra a mão. A fumaça do cigarro fazia ondas no ar, minhas pálpebras eram pesadas. Meus pés se arrastavam pela madeira do chão. Idiota era pouco para denominar como me sentia.

Não fazia sentido. Já fazia muito tempo. Quatro anos eram uma eternidade. Tanta coisa havia acontecido naquele meio tempo, tantas verdades reveladas, tantas mentiras escancaradas… Eu não tinha que me sentir daquela forma.

O problema era que eu não conseguia acreditar que tanto tempo havia se passado. Eu não sentia o tempo em meu rosto, embora ele estivesse nas marcas de minhas expressões. Não sentia o tempo em meu corpo, embora já começasse a sofrer as maiores consequências de uma ressaca ou dos exercícios que nunca gostei de fazer. Não sentia o tempo nas memórias que eram frescas como se tivessem acontecido há meras semanas, em vez de anos.

Anos. Eram dez anos desde que eu a havia conhecido. Dez anos! Senti minha garganta se fechando ao pensar naquela figura magra, com o rosto e o olhar tão maduros para seus dezessete anos.

Dezessete anos... Ela tinha só dezessete anos quando nos conhecemos. O número certamente não estava em sua aparência e trejeitos tão adultos, tão decididos. Na história que vivemos, nas irresponsabilidades que cometemos, na intensidade do que sentimos. Meu Deus, ela era só uma menina!

Minha cabeça se sacodia em negação quando a máquina apitou, me avisando que meu café estava pronto. Meus punhos se fecharam sobre a mesa quando deixei que meu pescoço pendesse e deixasse que minha cabeça caísse para frente. Eu não tinha o direito de me sentir daquela forma.

Me levantei rapidamente, o cigarro queimando sem minhas tragadas. Peguei uma xícara de café e fui até a sala de estar. Joguei de lado algumas roupas que estavam sobre o sofá e afastei os copos da mesa de centro. Uma garrafa de cerveja caiu e se quebrou, mas aquilo não me incomodou. Liguei a televisão e me concentrei nas notícias de um mundo que se encontrava tão de cabeça para baixo quanto eu me sentia agora.

O ano de 2008, agora tão distante em minha mente e realidade, era tão diferente de agora. Os Estados Unidos tinham um novo presidente, meu país não era mais parte da União Europeia, dois ou três apocalipses foram cancelados, o mundo se recuperara e entrara numa nova crise econômica, e social. Imigrantes vinham de todas as partes por causa de uma guerra que nem sequer sabíamos que aconteceria. Eu estava alguns milhões mais rico, irritantemente mais conhecido, e... e sem ela.

Não que eu imaginava que a teria naquela altura do campeonato, há nove anos. Não, isso era apenas o que eu nem sabia que mais queria. Era o que eu desejava com todas as minhas forças, mas não tinha coragem de acreditar que conseguiria. Há nove anos, ela era de outra pessoa. Hoje, também.

Ela mudou. Ah, mudou, mas não tanto assim. Ela sempre havia sido daquele jeito. Suas preferências e dualidades sociais, sexuais e de estilo sempre estiveram ali – ela só havia resolvido não esconder do mundo quem era.

O que eu mais odiava pensar é que agora o tempo em que eu estava sem ela já superava o tempo em que estive _com_ ela. Nisso sim era difícil acreditar. Como foi que passou tão rápido? Como foi que eu vivi até aqui, em que espécie de transe eu me encontrava até aquele dia?

Suspirei e me encostei no sofá, olhando para o teto. O café em minhas mãos esfriava, o cigarro já fora esquecido sobre a mesa de centro, dentro de algum copo perdido por ali. Pelo amor de Deus, eu não tinha mais idade para pensar nesse tipo de coisa, com esse tom nostálgico e saudoso. Minha adolescência já havia ficado para trás há mais de uma década e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar o que havia acontecido, para mudar o tempo em qualquer dimensão que fosse. Havia acabado.

Olhei para a direita, em direção ao meu quarto. Meus lábios se franziram com o pensamento que passava pela minha cabeça e considerei por um momento. Remexer lembranças antigas era perigoso demais. Talvez fosse doloroso demais para lidar depois. Não interessava mais. Eu havia deixado tudo para trás.

Mas hoje... Hoje era aniversário dela. Era o dia em que ela completava vinte e sete anos. Vinte e sete! Aquela menina agora era madura em corpo também, em tempo, em idade. Meu coração se apertou por um momento. Por onde eu estive esse tempo todo?

Decidi que não me importava com as consequências. Me levantei e caminhei até meu quarto, largando o café intocado na mesa de centro e não me importando em calçar os chinelos. Agarrei o notebook que estava sobre minha mesa de cabeceira e me sentei na cama.

Olhar minhas lembranças pelo meu próprio ponto de vista era doloroso demais. Eu preferia ver as coisas que acabamos por mostrar ao mundo sob o ponto de vista dele. E foi o que fiz quando digitei o nome que os fãs formaram ao reunir nossos próprios na página principal do youtube.

O pior de tudo não eram as imagens borradas, as fotos reunidas em vídeo com alguma música romântica ao fundo, os trechos de entrevistas e as coletivas de imprensa que participamos. Não eram os beijos que eu havia roubado na frente de um monte de paparazzo nas ruas, ou desafiando o que havíamos combinado no VMA. Não eram os vídeos relacionados que sempre tocavam na palavra proibida – traição – ou os comentários de fãs dizendo o quanto éramos lindos juntos e o quanto devíamos voltar.

O pior de tudo eram as datas. Era saber que fazia quatro anos desde a última vez que fotos como aquelas haviam sido mostradas ao mundo, quatro anos desde a última vez em que materiais como aqueles haviam visto a luz do sol. Anos desde a última vez em que alguém teve esperança que estivéssemos juntos.

Me peguei assistindo a um vídeo da época da divulgação de Eclipse, em que estávamos Taylor, ela e eu. Uma fã havia perguntado qual eram nossos filmes favoritos, e eu resolvi dizer que era _The Runaways._ A reação dela foi estupidamente linda, os trejeitos revelando a forma como ela estava sem graça pela exposição e a declaração súbita. Para a surpresa do público aos gritos, foi a vez dela dizer que seu filme favorito era _Remember me_.

Apertei os olhos e não consegui ver o vídeo até o final. Tinha _ela_ demais naquele vídeo. Muito de seu jeito único, muito de sua personalidade forte e desafiadora misturada a timidez que ela sempre teve em poucos segundos.

Tamanha foi a saudade que senti ao ver aquela cena que resolvi repeti-la. E repeti-la. E repeti-la.

Fechei a página contra minha vontade quando eu já havia decorado seus jeitos e a forma que ela olhava para mim, piscava e levantava as mãos.

Ela sempre fora daquela mesma maneira. Seu jeito singular foi a primeira coisa que me chamou atenção; ela era diferente. Diferente de todas as garotas com as quais eu já havia me relacionado e até mesmo visto. Sua beleza era desafiadora, seu olhar tão duro e decidido. Ela era uma mulher num corpo de menina. Seus gestos eram únicos, seus comportamentos diferentes, suas opiniões maduras, seu gosto diferenciado. Eu sabia antes mesmo de conhece-la melhor que, dela, jamais me esqueceria.

Nossa relação foi intensa desde o princípio. O que entre nós havia, aconteceu desde o primeiro segundo em que nos vimos, a intensidade da _química_ que era palpável entre nós, presente desde aquele primeiro dia, na casa de Catherine Hardwick, num teste de elenco. A partir dali, mais do que conseguir um papel de destaque num filme que era uma grande promessa para os próximos anos, passar naquele teste era também uma chance de fazer parte da vida da menina que me havia chamado atenção desde _Na natureza selvagem_.

Ela tinha um namorado, é claro que ela tinha. Como não havia de ter? Isso foi uma barreira inicialmente, mas eu não conseguia resistir a ela. E ela não conseguia resistir ao que havia entre nós. Era impossível, era inexplicável, era incompreensível. Era mais forte do que nós dois. Eu via a culpa nos olhos dela todas as vezes que sucumbíamos ao que era quase visível entre nós e me perguntava até quando ela suportaria. Sentia sua dor.

Eu achava incrível que ela, tão incrível, tão diferente, tão única, visse em mim alguém que poderia fazê-la desistir de toda uma história com outra pessoa. Ficava fascinado com a atenção que eu recebia, com a atração que ela sentia por mim. Como éramos felizes juntos, em nossa própria bolha. Éramos verdadeiramente uma bolha, e entrávamos em nosso próprio mundo a partir do momento em que olhávamos nos olhos um do outro. Ela se esquecia de seus compromissos afetuosos com outro homem, eu me esquecia de meu descompromisso com ela. Me vi obrigado a compor músicas e mais músicas que contassem o que eu não podia contar a ninguém. A forma como eu estava me apaixonando pela última vez pela menina que não era minha, e para sempre.

Mas não foi muito tempo depois que ela teve que se desfazer do passado que seu então namorado representava, porque ela me enxergava como o presente e um futuro. Me enchia de orgulho quando ela fazia planos para anos adiante e neles eu estava incluído. No momento em que ela me anunciou que eu era o único em sua vida, senti algo que até hoje não consigo explicar. Eu só tinha certeza que nada mais faria me sentir daquela forma novamente. Aquilo era felicidade. Aquilo era amor.

O problema é que ele continuou em nossas vidas por um bom tempo antes de se desligar por completo.

Suspirei ao me lembrar. Procurei por minha música gravada por um amigo que hoje não sou mais tão próximo no _Youtube_ e escutei os versos que narravam meu amor e minha angústia.

Ele não era um cara ruim. Tenho certeza que a situação era tão ruim para ele quanto era para mim, e para falar a verdade não consigo mais me recordar os motivos pelos quais ele fora obrigado a fingir ainda fazer parte da vida dela para o público. Era doloroso para nós três, mas foi o que a vida podia nos oferecer. Eu estava feliz demais por sua escolha ter sido por mim para reclamar das consequências temporárias que essa escolha nos acarretou. Eu não me importava com nada, contanto que a tivesse no final do dia. Era comigo que ela passaria as noites, era a mim que ela beijaria, era a mim que ela amava. Estava de bom tamanho.

Mas aquela fase havia passado, e nós já não fazíamos questão de esconder nossa relação de ninguém. Evitávamos comentários, mas saíamos juntos, nos permitíamos sair de mãos dadas e até arriscar beijos em público. Estava ali para quem quisesse ver. Nós só não faríamos nenhuma declaração, afinal, era a nossa vida. Não devíamos nada a ninguém, e satisfações eram coisas que não dávamos nem a nós dois em detalhes; jamais o faríamos para o restante do mundo. A nossa relação era nossa. Tão íntima quanto os beijos e carícias que trocávamos. Não queríamos nos vender.

Não consegui evitar o sorriso ao me lembrar que só nos permitíamos contar e ficarmos quase tão a vontade quanto quando estávamos sozinhos, se estivéssemos com nossa família.

A mãe dela me tratava como um filho. Desde o primeiro momento, e o receio que eu tinha de ser tratado de forma diferente pela família dela pela forma como nosso relacionamento tinha começado, acabou sendo uma besteira de minha parte, bem como ela havia me dito que seria. Meus pais também a veneravam, e como não o fariam? Eles, assim como eu e o resto do mundo, não estavam imunes ao encanto que ela tinha. Ainda consigo me lembrar dos telefonemas que vinham de Los Angeles e da Inglaterra, nos disputando para as festas de fim de ano.

Olhei ao redor. Aquele quarto, que hoje chamava de meu, um dia já fora chamado de “nosso”. Nosso canto, nosso mundo, nosso lugar favorito. Um dos nossos lugares favoritos, uma vez que este apartamento dividíamos em Londres, mas também havia a casa que ficávamos quando estávamos em Los Angeles, o que acontecia com maior frequência naqueles tempos.

Ela gostava do lado direito da cama. Em hotéis, na minha cama de solteiro no meu quarto na casa dos meus pais ou na cama dela na casa dos pais dela. Ela sempre ficava do lado direito. Dizia já ter se acostumado com aquele ângulo do meu corpo, da forma como seu corpo se encaixava no meu naquela posição. E tudo bem para mim, eu não me importava tanto; ela só precisava estar ao meu lado para que eu dormisse direito. De que lado da cama eu estava, isso pouco me importava.

A música já devia estar tocando pela quinta ou sexta vez quando resolvi para-la. Nos vídeos relacionados estava uma cena de um dos filmes que contracenamos juntos e ah... aquilo doeu.

Não, não doía tanto assim mais. Já doeu muito. Já doeu a ponto de eu achar que eu sucumbiria ao sentimento, que nunca mais me recuperaria, que jamais conseguiria ficar em paz comigo novamente. Já pensei que eu fosse explodir pela intensidade da tristeza que eu sentia. A perda mais terrível. Nada havia se comparado ao que senti, mas havia passado, ao contrário do que eu imaginava. Aquela era uma ferida que ainda estava aberta, com um curativo para esconder de mim e do mundo os problemas que ela trazia. Mas que, quando tocava, ainda doía. Ainda machucava.

E foi o que senti quando acabei por clicar no vídeo. Nós dois contracenando juntos sempre fora a parte divertida das gravações. Divertida e complicada. Era difícil enxergar a personagem na pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. Difícil em partes, uma vez que amá-la na ficção era fácil quando eu a amava tanto na realidade. Era difícil me despir de mim para entrar em minha própria personagem. Era difícil amá-la como outra pessoa, em vez de amá-la como eu mesmo ao vê-la se entregar com tanta facilidade a uma história. Amá-la de todas as formas, em todos os contextos.

A despedida do set de gravação daquela saga de filmes tinha deixado muitas pessoas tristes por diversos motivos. Seja pelo fim dos contratos milionários, pela saudade dos amigos que fizemos e que provavelmente não veríamos mais, pela familiaridade que havia se criado entre todos nós... O meu motivo não envolvia nada disso. Eu fiquei triste sim, mas porque eu não sabia quando e nem _se_ eu um dia conseguiria contracenar com ela novamente. Eu não sabia se conseguiria amá-la vendo-a me amando na pele de outra pessoa, contando com paixão uma história que não era a nossa. Era também o fim do início da nossa história, do que nos reuniu em primeiro lugar. Por mais ridícula que eu achasse a história, eu sempre seria grato porque tudo aquilo havia me dado _ela_.

Por causa daquela saga havíamos viajado o mundo juntos. Com toda certeza não podíamos aproveitar os países pelos quais passávamos quando ali estávamos a trabalho, mas podíamos notar os lugares que voltaríamos e voltamos juntos. Em uma delas fomos vistos segurando as mãos pela primeira vez, em muitas nunca fomos vistos, por mais descuidados que fôssemos.

Por causa daquela saga ganhei o amor da minha vida. E o tempo que ficamos juntos foi maravilhoso e infernal.

Maravilhoso em sua totalidade, até pela parte infernal. Nossa conexão era incrível em todos os aspectos, e nos momentos em que decidíamos viver nosso amor de forma física, deixar a paixão que sentíamos um pelo outro tomar conta de nossas vontades, era simplesmente fenomenal. Meu corpo ainda reage se me pego pensando demais naqueles tempos, e na forma como seu corpo ficava estirado na cama, tão a vontade, tão perdida no próprio desejo, no prazer que eu proporcionava a ela, no prazer que ela me proporcionava. Desde a nossa primeira vez havia sido assim: explosivo, marcante, inesquecível. Sempre intenso, como tudo em nós. Não importa se estivéssemos em casa, perdidos nas horas que não nos importavam, ganhando nossos dias explorando cada canto do corpo um do outro, cada uma de nossas reações, tomando nosso tempo, sem pressa, ou em banheiros públicos de um show ou festival qualquer, no carro símbolo da personagem da saga que me deu _ela_ de presente. Não importa se tentávamos ser silenciosos na casa de nossos pais ou de algum amigo, se estávamos bêbados, sóbrios ou altos por um cigarro ou dois. Vestidos ou nus. Era sempre intenso, sempre explosivo, sempre forte. Sempre único, mesmo depois de mil vezes. Da primeira à última vez.

Era maravilhoso nos momentos em que não estávamos com ânimo nem para nos amarmos. Quando éramos pura preguiça, cerveja e tempo para jogar fora. Quando decidíamos assistir a filmes antigos em casa a sair para bares com nossos amigos, ou quando jurávamos nos comportar quando eles vinham para nossa casa para beber no tapete da sala e jogados no sofá. Quando ocupávamos nosso tempo deitados na cama, decorando as manchas do teto e perdendo a conta dos cigarros que começavam sendo dela e terminavam sendo meus ou o contrário. Quando acendíamos a erva às escondidas na casa de meus pais só porque não tinha mais nada para fazer. Quando éramos declarações infinitas, ou quando infinitos eram os silêncios que se perdiam quando nos olhávamos nos olhos por horas. Quando eu ficava perdido naquele sorriso irônico e doce, desafiador e gentil. Quando ela ficava perdida nos beicinhos e expressões de concentração que ela dizia que eu fazia quando lia ou me concentrava no celular. Quando éramos a companhia um do outro no ensaio dos filmes e insistíamos no ensaio das cenas físicas, mesmo que estas nunca chegassem a um décimo do que fazíamos só por nós mesmos, mas nos aventurando como novos personagens. Era maravilhoso quando interpretávamos somente um para o outro, e quando nossa relação era feita de mil e uma personalidades e só de nós mesmos.

Mas era infernal quando as brigas aconteciam, porque é claro que elas aconteciam. E elas eram tão intensas quanto as maravilhas. Eram gritos e xingamentos, e juramentos de “nunca mais” que nunca sobreviviam a algumas horas. Eram garrafas quebradas e pratos atirados, roupas estiradas e malas feitas às pressas, passagens compradas de última hora porque precisávamos da distância por alguns instante ou acabaríamos por fazer besteiras impensadas. Eram problemas com confiança e lealdade que brotavam na cabeça de nós dois por motivos aleatórios e que, olhando para trás, nem eram tão relevantes assim.

O problema era que até isso era maravilhoso, porque sempre que fazíamos as pazes nos lembrávamos porque gostávamos de brigar em primeiro lugar. Porque toda vez que eu pensava em perde-la me doía fisicamente, e quando eu a tinha de volta era tão intenso como a primeira vez. Eram juras de nunca mais que vinham de motivos completamente diferentes, feitas contra a pele um do outro, com a sofreguidão sentida.

Considerei por um momento. Eu sabia que olhar aquelas lembranças não era saudável, que abrir aquela ferida podia ser perigoso, porque eu não sabia quando eu conseguiria ser capaz de respirar fundo, olhar o tamanho do estrago e fazer o curativo novamente.

Mas hoje eu não me importava. Hoje, em especial, eu não queria me importar.

Procurei pela pasta proibida no _Dropbox_. Durante uma das crises de dor enlouquecida, acabei por despejar todas as lembranças numa pasta de uma conta que, a partir daquele momento, eu raramente entrava. Esperei por dois segundos antes de dar os dois cliques que me atormentariam pelo resto da semana.

Ali estavam todas as fotos, todos os vídeos, todas as lembranças que dela eu tinha. Em quantidade absurda, porque um dos meus passatempos favoritos era fotografa-la e filma-la em situações cotidianas sem que ela nem soubesse.

Passei por fotos em que ela estava sentada na mesa da cozinha deste mesmo apartamento, a xícara de café na mão, uma camisa velha e minha no corpo e o olhar perdido. Seu cabelo estava curto e preto como carvão. Outras em que ela estava deitada na cama, o ângulo estranho da porta do quarto da casa em Los Angeles, seu sorriso desafiador e apenas um lençol cobrindo-a até os ombros enquanto os cotovelos a sustentavam no colchão. Outras com nossos amigos em algum bar, onde ela cantava junto aos demais enquanto Bobby tocava violão, outras em que ela assistia a um filme na sala da casa de meus pais, outras em que podia-se ver meu peito que ela usava de travesseiro enquanto fitava a televisão que eu havia substituído neste apartamento há dois anos.

As fotos de nós eram as mais dolorosas. O jeito que eu olhava para ela era estupidamente óbvio. A quem queríamos enganar? Eu entregava a todos o quanto eu era encantado por ela, e todos os seus jeitos, e todas as suas manias, e todos os seus talentos e defeitos. Na maioria das fotos eu nem olhava para a câmera. Só para ela, como se ela fosse o centro do meu mundo. E era.

Eram tantas! Em tantos lugares diferentes do mundo. Vestidos como nossas personagens, comigo branco demais e ela com as lentes castanhas, mas eu beijava seu ombro e me agarrava a ela de uma forma que minha personagem não o faria em público, e ela com o cigarro que a personagem dela jamais tragara na vida. Muitas em que ela estava sentada em meu colo e, mesmo estando entre amigos, já não sabíamos o assunto que estava na roda e já estávamos em nosso mundo. Em uma em particular, ela colocava o cigarro que era dela em minha boca, e meus olhos estavam semicerrados enquanto eu tragava sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto e as mãos de sua cintura envolta num short jeans azul e camisa branca minha. Em outra, ela mastigava o lábio enquanto tinha o braço direito pendurado em meu pescoço e meu rosto apertado contra seu pescoço. Isso sem falar nas muitas em que nos beijávamos, fossem estas tiradas por nossos amigos ou por nós mesmos.

E aquele beijo... O que mais poderia ser, além de intenso como tudo que dizia respeito a ela e a nós? Tinha gosto de cigarros, menta e algo que era só dela. Havia um pouco do gosto do cheiro gostoso que ela tinha, que vinha direto de sua pele e que estava em tudo que era dela, por mais aleatórios que fossem os objetos. Molhado, gentil, lento, intenso, cheio de mordidas e apertos. Refletia sua personalidade como tudo mais que ela fazia. Era o que me fazia despertar depois de uma noite insone, depois de um dia exaustivo. Era o que me movia para tê-la mais perto, para viajar o mundo atrás dela para passar meras horas que fossem. Eu ia até o fim do mundo para provar daquele beijo.

Fechei a pasta antes que ficasse tentado a visitar os vídeos. Ouvir sua voz direcionada a mim, dizendo meu nome com o tom diferenciado que ela sempre usava, sempre mais mansa, sempre mais doce, sempre mais cuidadosa. Sempre mais amorosa. Aquilo, eu não suportaria.

Eu sabia o quanto ela era incrível, e sabia que o mundo inteiro via o mesmo. E isso, por mais que me fizesse sentir o homem com mais sorte no universo inteiro, também era meu inferno pessoal.

Era impossível não sentir ciúmes. Era impossível não pensar que eu corria risco o tempo inteiro, porque ela era tentação demais, incrível demais, única demais. Por mais eu soubesse que eu detinha seu coração e que era a mim que ela confiava o seu amor, eu tinha medo que ela um dia percebesse o quão normal eu era.

Confesso que demonstrei a ela falta de confiança algumas vezes, e isso nos rendeu umas boas brigas infernais. Confesso que houve um tempo em nosso relacionamento que os desentendimentos eram tantos, que acabamos por nos afastar por algumas semanas. E ela, com a personalidade que sempre teve, acabou por se sentir ferida pela falta de confiança que eu demonstrava – por mais que me doesse admitir, por mais que eu soubesse que conosco era diferente, que eu pudesse sentir o mesmo que ela sentiu desde o primeiro instante e soubesse que não havia formas de fugir, que não importava o quanto ela estivesse presa a outra pessoa, eu tinha medo de que, da mesma forma que aconteceu comigo, ela pudesse se apaixonar por outro colega de elenco. Eu experimentei a sensação de estar do outro lado, e temia que a história se repetisse.

Obviamente eu não havia contado isso a ela, ainda que esse sentimento me perturbasse por anos. A formas que eu achava de aliviar a pressão, o receio e a angústia era acompanha-la em diversos sets de filmagens que ela estava, aparecer de surpresa para ver seu sorriso e o brilho nos seus olhos, me assegurar de que, apesar de termos de ficar longe um do outro por algumas semanas, eu ainda era o seu amor.

No entanto, ela percebeu. Percebeu, porque tudo ficou intenso demais, e minha insegurança aumentava a medida que eu via seu universo se expandindo, a medida que eu via o sucesso que ela fazia. Não em interprete mal, é claro que isso também me enchia de orgulho; era só insegurança. Era só medo de que ela visse que eu não caberia nesse mundo, pela minha normalidade, pelo meu brilhantismo que nem chegava perto do dela. Só que tudo isso começou a nos sufocar demais, e acabamos nos afastando pelo medo que eu tinha de nos afastar.

Foi quando toda a bagunça aconteceu. Não me lembro de haver um tempo em que eu sentira mais dor em toda a minha vida. Era diferente do que o que um dia fizemos com alguém do passado dela, porque ninguém havia me contado, ninguém havia especulado. Eu havia visto. E o mundo inteiro havia visto.

Aquelas foram as prováveis piores semanas de minha vida. Tudo o que eu temia havia se tornado realidade, e a culpa era parcialmente minha. Era minha, porque eu sabia que eu havia brotado aquele tipo de suspeitas e pensamentos em sua cabeça, e eu a conhecia mais do que ninguém para saber exatamente como aquilo era perigoso. Eu sabia o quanto ela odiava ser pressionada, odiava que duvidassem de sua palavra e de sua capacidade, e uma vez que sua lealdade é posta em dúvida, ela tendia a fazer o que temiam dela. Conscientemente ou não, era parte da personalidade dela. Era parte de quem ela era. Era uma parte dela que eu amava também, porque eu a amava por inteiro – em defeitos e qualidades.

Os piores momentos eram as noites. As noites, quando meus amigos, parentes, conhecidos e desconhecidos apontavam a mim os erros dela. E me mostravam em detalhes como eu não podia perdoa-la, acentuavam minha humilhação, me expunham ao ridículo com as opiniões e intervenções jamais pedidas. As noites, quando era ela quem me ligava, em soluços e pedidos de perdão. Em explicações que não justificavam, em justificativas que não a explicavam. A angústia e a dor em sua voz eram piores que as dores e as angústias que eu mesmo sentia. Era pior sentir a sua dor do que a minha própria.

E foi por isso que eu decidi passar por cima de tudo e todos. Foi por isso que decidi me juntar a ela novamente, porque eu sabia que não havia outra forma de viver. Eu era dela por inteiro, sempre fora, desde o momento em que pousei meus olhos nos seus. Os erros eram cometidos por todos nós, deslizes provavelmente aconteceram em todos os casais, em maiores ou menores proporções. Eu não queria saber a intensidade de seu erro, a consequência que ele teve na vida de mais ninguém que não a nossa própria, que já era deveras ruim. Eu não queria medir o peso de suas ações, porque eu sabia que de nada adiantaria; eu a teria de volta de qualquer forma.

O dia em que ela voltou para casa foi o melhor e o pior dia de minha vida. Foi péssimo ver o ponto a que chegamos, foi doloroso ver os olhos dela vermelhos e inchados pelo choro, o rosto molhado e a aparência em pedaços pela dor que nós dois sentíamos. Foi péssimo sentir seu arrependimento e sua dor em seu abraço, o gosto de sua angústia em seu beijo, o desespero pelo meu perdão e pelo perdão dela própria enquanto nos amávamos pela primeira vez em meses. Mas foi incrível saber que conseguiríamos passar por cima daquilo, superaríamos aquilo, que nosso amor era maior do que nossos erros. Foi incrível saber de nossa força.

É claro que isso me rendeu bons puxões de orelha de todas as partes, e todas as pessoas apontavam, e todos me odiavam por tê-la de novo em minha vida, mas eu não me importava. E não poderia, já que a tinha comigo de novo. Como eu poderia me importar com opiniões de terceiros, quartos e quintos, quando éramos apenas nós dois, e quando seu corpo ressoava adormecido e cansado em minha cama? Eu passaria por cima daquilo também.

Um ano se passou desde que decidimos que éramos mais importantes do que o resto do mundo. Um ano inteiro em que nos colocamos em primeiro lugar e seguimos em frente. Eu só não sabia o quanto seria difícil.

Eu me via repetindo os mesmos erros do passado, e remoendo a dor que eu um dia senti. Inicialmente me torturava sozinho, às escondidas via as imagens que me dilaceravam, e comparava a forma que éramos juntos e a forma que eles eram juntos. Não havia justificativas para isso. Eu só havia me viciado na sensação de me humilhar e de sentir pena de mim mesmo.

E, é claro, ela percebeu novamente. E não foi tão difícil, uma vez que eu, a cada desentendimento que tínhamos, retornava com o assunto e jogava em seu rosto as verdades que nós tentávamos a todo custo jogar para debaixo do tapete, superar. Nossas brigas começavam por motivos aleatórios e sempre terminavam com o mesmo.

E foi assim que ela resolveu partir. E, dessa vez, ela havia dito, para sempre. Eu a vi partir deste mesmo apartamento com a roupa do corpo. Ela não se preocupou em pegar nada que lhe pertencia. Catou a mochila com seus documentos e nunca mais voltou.

O fato de ela não levar nada me deu esperanças que ela voltasse. Esperei por dias, não saí do quarto. E nada aconteceu. Em alguns meses, consegui entender que ela já havia tomado sua decisão e que não voltaria atrás.

Não me culpo, como pode parecer. Me arrependo, é claro que me arrependo. Mas não me culpo pela forma como eu me sentia, e também não a culpava, uma vez que eu a tinha perdoado e disso jamais havia me arrependido. Eu não tinha ninguém para culpar, nada para culpar. O que aconteceu havia sido somente a vida. O mundo.

Naqueles meses em que mergulhei em reflexão profunda, em que eu praticamente viva para pensar e repensar minha vida, aprendi. Aprendi que, por mais que eu tivesse certeza de que mais ninguém me faria sentir daquela forma, que eu jamais sentiria um amor naquela intensidade, que eu jamais deixaria de ama-la, que mais ninguém poderia superar o que ela era para mim, isso não nos obrigaria a nada.

Eu aprendi que o destino não obriga ninguém a ficar com ninguém, por mais perfeitas que as peças possam parecer. A vida acontece. A vida traz, a vida leva. A vida traz, mostra, faz amar, faz acontecer. Mas a vida leva, e dilacera, e faz passar. A vida acontece. Ela era a mulher da minha vida no sentido de que ela seria sempre o meu único amor, mas não no sentido de que, um dia, obrigatoriamente, ficaríamos juntos e felizes para sempre. Somos humanos. Erramos mais do que acertamos.

Olhei para o teto enquanto pensava. Cocei a cabeça e tamborilei os dedos pelo notebook fechado na cama.

Sabe, não existe um erro maior do que outro. Não existe um erro que acabe com uma história. Porque um erro nunca é isolado. Não existe um erro que seja culpa única e exclusivamente de uma pessoa. Não no nosso caso. Os erros são consequência de outros erros, e só o chamamos de erros porque assim é a convenção. Assim aprendemos, assim achamos que é o natural. Mas não é.

No nosso caso, não foi o erro dela que nos separou. Não foi o meu erro que causou tantos problemas. Foi uma sequência deles. A consequência de nossa própria história, tão tumultuada, tão atribulada, tão intensa, tão confusa, tão repentina. Nossos erros e acertos são consequências de nossas histórias, refletem nossos comportamentos passados, são uma constante que parte de nosso próprio passado. Os erros foram nossos. Os acertos também. E tudo contribuiu para nosso início, meio e fim.

E eu gosto de pensar que superei. Daquela mesma forma – uma ferida aberta, mas que, bem cuidada, vedada e tratada, não incomodava tanto assim. A dor era constante, uma fina angústia que sempre estava ali, que já fazia parte de mim. Mas eu conseguia conviver com ela. Isso, pra mim, já bastava.

Me deixa feliz ver que ela se sente da mesma forma, ou até melhor, uma vez que não tenho meios de ter certeza de seus sentimentos, já que há muito não nos falamos mais. Me deixa feliz saber que, agora, ela não tinha mais receio de dizer quem ela era, e todas as suas preferências, suas dualidades, seus meios de vida. Me deixa feliz ver que ela era livre do que a prendia. Mais do que a minha própria, eu desejava a sua felicidade.

Por mais que me doa e que eu não queira ver, quero que um dia ela encontre alguém que consiga amá-la e que ela ame também. Ou que ela continue a viver sem se prender a mais ninguém. Entendo que isso não me envolva, mas tudo bem. Isso é amor. Amor é deixar livre. Amor é amar sem querer nada em troca. É o que eu sinto por ela.

Além do mais, eu também segui minha vida. Havia me envolvido num relacionamento, que, por mais que não fosse nem de perto tão intenso, tão passional, tão amoroso e tão incrível como o que eu vivi com _ela_ , estava tudo bem. Era confortável. Me impedia de visitar o passado, me impedia de viver pelo ontem. Cuidava de mim. Era o suficiente.

Suspirei e me levantei da cama, olhando ao redor procurando pelos chinelos. Calcei-os e parti de volta para a sala, pegando na sala de estar meu café agora frio. Dei um gole e, fazendo careta, despejei o conteúdo na pia.

Meu celular, esquecido na mesa de jantar, se acendeu em uma notificação. Minha mãe me convidava para o almoço em casa e eu considerei por um momento, se quereria continuar afogado em lembranças só pelo dia de hoje, ou se partiria para a casa de meus pais para me distrair.  Respondi rapidamente que apareceria por lá se me decidisse, mas que ela não deveria se preocupar.

Não percebi quando já rolava pela agenda de meu celular em busca de seu nome. Fitei seu número por alguns instantes e pensei seriamente em ligar. No instante seguinte, descartei o pensamento – eu havia fugido de sua voz amorosa dizendo meu nome, e agora fugiria da diferença que eu notaria quando ela o fizesse novamente.

Mesmo assim, decidi que, neste ano, eu não ignoraria o dia de hoje. Eu demonstraria que eu havia me lembrado, e que sempre me lembraria, não importa quanto tempo passasse. Afinal, ela era agora dez anos mais velha do que quando a conheci. Era uma mulher em formas, personalidade e tempo.

Ainda pensei por alguns minutos antes de enviar a mensagem que havia passado alguns minutos digitando. Resolvi que não me importava.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho demorado, deixando meus pensamentos vagarem pela época em que ela frequentara aquele espaço, pelo tempo em que comemoraríamos aquele dia juntos, nos demorando na cama e aparecendo atrasados para as comemorações com nossas famílias e amigos. De propósito me esqueci o celular sobre a bancada da cozinha quando tateei a carteira e a coloquei no bolso. Dei partida no carro sentindo que sua resposta havia chegado. E eu me deliciaria com suas palavras quando eu chegasse em casa.

Mais tarde.

E muito mais tarde entrei no apartamento, levemente embriagado. Nem por um segundo me esqueci que palavras _dela_ me esperavam e foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando adentrei novamente o apartamento, saciado e trazendo comigo os restos do almoço da família para não precisar cozinhar no outro dia.

Cinco mensagens de um número conhecido me esperavam. Desbloqueei a tela e, sem perceber, prendi a respiração quando toquei para ler novamente a conversa.

**Para: K., 11:17 a.m, 09/04/2017**

_Ei! Por acaso me lembrei de que hoje é seu dia. Aproveite-o bastante. Bem como sua vida, aproveite sua vida. Seja você, sabe? Você precisa disso. Se exponha, erre e acerte. Ninguém pode te julgar, porque ninguém te conhece em essência. Apronte o diabo antes dos 30, porque repentinamente suas costas vão começar a doer, eu garanto. Mas você está ótima. Torcendo hoje e sempre por sua felicidade e pelo melhor pra VOCÊ. Rob._

**De: K., 11:21 a.m. 09/04/2017**

_Rob!_

**De: K., 11:21 a.m. 09/04/2017**

_Rob, quanto tempo!_

**De: K., 11:22 a.m. 09/04/2017**

_Bem, obrigada. Me expor é o que eu mais tenho feito ultimamente, eu acho. Ando aprontando, mas não o diabo, ainda não. Mas dar uma sossegada aos 30 é mesmo meu plano, você acertou. Muito obrigada por lembrar. Estou um pouco surpresa, eu acho._

**De: K., 11:23 a.m. 09/04/2017**

_Eu também torço por você. Muito. Acho que você sabe disso, não é? Acho que sabe._

**De: K., 15:54 p.m. 09/04/2017**

_Me dá um toque quando você estiver em LA. Me deu vontade de te ver, sei lá. Espero que não seja estranho. Além do mais, tem sim alguém que me conhece em essência. Acho que você sabe de quem estou falando..._

Não percebi que eu estava gargalhando. Meu riso era descontrolado pelas cócegas que eu sentia dentro do peito. É, acho que eu sabia de quem ela estava falando.

Acho que sempre saberia.

Porque eu sempre a amaria.

Sempre.


End file.
